


【警探組】我願與您共赴深淵

by Falcon_lion



Series: 深淵系列 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcon_lion/pseuds/Falcon_lion
Summary: 跟風神父x惡魔＊這裡的教廷對抗的是異教徒及覺醒的天使→惡魔＊酗酒不幹事神父(?)→被發配邊疆＊天使為教廷的人形武器，但RK800是特殊戰鬥機型條件:＊抱著一隻腳側著幹＊神父惡魔AU＊漢克： 你他媽淫蕩小鬼＊康納：我想要你操入我＊康納把內射的東西塞回去------私設很多 三思(?)





	【警探組】我願與您共赴深淵

「我說過我這個破地方不需要天使進駐！你他媽知道這機器維修費有多貴嗎？」安德森神父將交叉疊著的雙腿換了個姿勢，他手撐在大殿的桌子上，甚至用著食指在上頭敲打著，聲音在寬敞的大殿中迴響，藍色的眼睛瞪著眼前穿著教廷制服的男人，他手邊拉著一個巨大的箱子，那箱子大到可以裝下一個捲曲身體的男人。「而且我這偏僻地方可沒有多少個可以維修機體的地方，也沒有太多的異教徒需要用到天使處理。」

 

被如此無禮的直接叫嚷著，帶著細框眼鏡的教廷人士並沒有生氣，而是將後頭的箱子直接拉了起來，在上頭的一個圓形按鍵用大拇指的指腹按壓，隨著這個動作，按鍵周圍像是蔓延了某種漂亮的紋路，將整個箱子佈滿，而那箱子緩緩張開後，裡頭還真是一個被漂亮的白色羽翼包裹的男性。

就像是剛出生的姿態，四周張開的箱子又像是個蛋殼，它的雙手抱著捲曲的雙腿，羽翼潔白乾淨，將同樣白皙的身軀包覆的妥當，垂在雙手間的頭顱帶著如同它羽毛般的潔白，雙眼輕輕的闔著，看似做著個安詳的美夢，纖長的白色睫毛細密的在蒼白的臉上打出些許陰影，他並沒有試著去猜想它眼皮底下的眼球是什麼色澤，安德森神父只是將眉頭皺的更加緊了些。

 

「這不需要你擔心，安德森。」代號沙利葉的男子將眼鏡整了整，黑色的瞳仁看不出太多的情緒。「它是特殊戰鬥型號，它的補充液不是聖水。」

男人頓了頓，嘴角勾起了奇怪的笑容。  
「你的任務就是與它搭檔，我們會蒐集它的戰鬥情報及修復的方式再次修改，簡單的來說它只是個測試原型機，很快就會有新的機型替代它的。」

 

沙利葉的話語直白，甚至不留餘地，安德森身為神父是無法不聽從他的命令的，老神父依照男人的指示走到了像是沉睡一般的天使面前，但他知道它僅僅是個機器，甚至是危險的殺戮機器。

「手，安德森。」

「嘶...」沙利葉接過了漢克伸出的右手，拿出了細長的刀片在無名指上頭畫了一刀，滲出了粒粒血珠，他抓著漢克的手指就直接印在了天使露出後頸脖的地方。

天使在未開機時幾乎全身潔白，而那血印一印上之後那身軀像是吸取了他的血液一般，整個皮膚透出了人類的血色，他看到了原本伏在有著如同藝術般形狀的肩胛骨延伸出的羽翼微微動了動。

手指移開時，他看到了他的後頸出現了一個如同羅馬符文的印記，但深讀這些資料的老神父知道那僅僅只是個內部代碼。

「這樣他就與你正式簽下契約了，安德森。」

沙利葉鬆開了拉著神父的手，然後他們兩個看著天使張開了羽翼，像是從沉睡中甦醒般，他從坐於地上的姿勢站了起來，轉過身，面對著兩人，那半闔的眼睛仍未張開，他這才發現它的右額角上有著LED般的光圈，它現在閃著微弱的黃光。

那像是天使的光圈般。

「它是康納型RK800特殊戰鬥機型，你現在是它的主人，為它命名，漢克。」

老神父看似覺得麻煩，他扒亂了一頭灰髮，藍色的眼睛透露出不耐煩及一些不知名的情緒。

「那就叫"康納"吧。」

那有著纖白睫毛的眼睛終於睜開，底下的並不是他常見的金色眼瞳，而是有著陳舊木頭、噢不，那是如同包覆著死亡的琥珀。

 

他們正式締下契約。

 

\----

 

「答咔。」

門被輕輕地敲開，老神父知道那是它刻意弄出的聲音，他有些悶悶地放下了手上抓著的酒杯，撐著頭看向站在門口的天使。

「怎麼了?」

老神父有些好氣又好笑，在教廷將這天使放到這之後就再也沒有過問它的事情，而這邊境又少有異教徒或是惡魔的侵襲，從那之後已經過了三個月，天使幾乎在這周圍走了遍。

偏僻的村落、破舊的教堂，甚至只有在大廳那個十字架是這裡最完整的存在了，大殿上的坐椅也幾乎沒人乘坐，這裡沒人在禱告，他們在爭取自己的生活上已經盡了全力，根本沒有禱告的時間。

「漢克。」它的聲音意外的好聽，那就像是在懺悔室中隔壁傳來令人安心的嗓音。「我該進食了。」

它走到了漢克的面前，身上白色金邊的袍子掛在它身上，襯著它更加潔白無暇，整理整齊的銀白色髮絲落下幾根在額前，甚至連雙唇都顯得蒼白，近點看是連睫毛都是白色。

它身上唯一有些微色澤的地方就是那雙琥珀般的瞳眸了。

「時間還沒到吧。」漢克露出了焦躁的面容，甚至有些不願意。

它沒有顧及漢克的意願，逕自走到了老神父的面前，在他面前跪下，像是做著一件虔誠的事物般，它拉起了漢克的右手，人類的無名指上有著與它後頸一至的圖騰，它在上頭吻了吻，然後用著不該是天使會有的利齒將其咬出了個血痕。

「...」神父皺了皺眉，似乎還低聲咒罵了什麼。

他看著眼前的天使吞吐著他的手指，甚至用著豔紅的舌尖舔著滲出的鮮血。

是的，這天使的補充液是它搭檔的體液，漢克咒罵著教廷那些噁心的設計者，因為聖水的缺乏而製造這樣的反饋，他得感謝康納的食量並不大，通常只要咬個幾口血液就行了。

 

天使似乎進食完畢，它沒有像平常一樣站起身離開，它將頭靠在老神父的大腿上，微微瞇起眼蹭了蹭，它偶而會這麼做，漢克將它這種行為定義成與搭檔增加親密度的機制，畢竟它們都是機器，它也知道自己並不待見它。

 

人類看到他額角的光圈閃著溫柔的藍光，纖長的白色睫毛半垂著，掩蓋了雙眼的琥珀，漢克這才發現它的耳朵是設計成像是惡魔般的尖角。

「您希望我戰鬥嗎，漢克。」它鮮少說話，通常都是討食的時候會說個幾句，平常都會在教堂周圍活動巡邏。

人類並不明白天使的話語，他聳了聳肩，用著寬大的手掌輕撫著他剛才發現的耳朵，還有那過於柔順的白色頭髮。

「你的工作不就是戰鬥嗎。」然後被取代，他沒辦法說出。

他看到了天使站起身，它的神態優美，這人造物呈現出人類最希望及最所認為最美麗的一切。

白色，它的身驅，它的根根髮絲，它的衣著及手指接透露出蒼白，僅僅只有額角的光圈以及琥珀色的眼睛彰顯著存在。

「Got it.」

在人類還沒回過神時，天使從寬敞的金邊袍子中抽出了兩把造型特殊的槍枝，然後在他驚詫的面容中它一抖羽翼直接破窗跳出。

「康納!!」老神父衝向了窗邊，他看到那潔白的羽翼在夜空中額外的明顯。

人類的視覺實在太過脆弱，在這近乎黑暗的天空中他僅僅只看到一直不斷閃動的光線以及紛飛的羽毛。  
他伸手一抓，在手中的是沾著藍色血液的潔白羽毛。

「碰!」  
過了一陣子後，外頭一個巨大的聲響讓他的視線從手中的藍色血液轉回外面，他勉強可從黑暗中辨識出落於地上的潔白羽翅。

它潔白的羽翼佈滿了藍色的斑塊，像是渲染般，充斥著他的視線。

「噢!康納!」它不是最新型的戰鬥型號嗎?雖然是測試用的原型機，但也不至於弱成這樣吧!

一切似乎安靜下來了，他沒有見到與天使戰鬥的異教徒，或是惡魔?

在他正想要從窗戶跳出去看他的搭檔死活時，老神父被另個力量撞回屋內，他緊張的想從身上掏槍卻發現疏於戰鬥的他把槍根本忘在了房內，平時也不會掛在身上。

「漢克，我餓了。」

漢克被這叫喚給弄的怔了怔。

眼前的是一隻惡魔，隨然他的面容跟他的搭檔一樣，甚至沒有一些不同。

他的皮膚偏深褐色，甚至那象徵潔白無瑕的銀白髮絲也變成黑色，上頭甚至長著血紅色的犄角，唯一不變的是他額角上的藍色光圈，以及琥珀色的虹膜──雖然他的鞏膜像是夜墨般漆黑。

「康...康納?」他幾乎無法辨認出現在這個模樣是已經與他相處三個月的搭檔，漢克被它這樣的模樣弄得無法理解。

「是。」它露出了一個邪魅的笑容，它的薄唇透著漂亮的血色，然後用著似乎如同真的惡魔般的沙啞嗓音像他蠱惑。「我想要你操我，主人。」

 

\-----

 

人類一時沒有明白現在的狀況，待他回過神時他已經壓著他的搭檔的臀部操幹了起來。

它平常都穿著寬大的神袍，雖然人類知道它的身體一定是人類所設計最美的樣貌，而他也完全不知道它神袍底下竟是穿著緊身的皮衣，下頭敞開的完全無法遮掩惡魔挺直的性器及那在深色皮膚中透著粉色的肉穴，而他粗長的性器正在裡頭做著活塞運動──那衣物的設計幾乎就是為了被操而存在的。

惡魔的背脊拱成了漂亮的弧度，深褐的膚色在這明亮的燈光下閃著淫糜的色彩，他雙手抓著它仍穿著皮褲的臀部，感受著那柔軟又不失柔韌的觸感，而從皮褲間露出的紅色尾巴捲在了他扣著它臀部的手上。

而那如同蝙蝠般的血紅翅膀因為快感而舒張，它的嘴裡發出的沙啞呻吟像是這座教堂的聖經朗誦聲，人類已經無法控制自己了。

「你他媽淫蕩的小鬼。」

人類就著粗長的性器還在裡頭的將惡魔翻轉一個位置，他拉著惡魔修長帶著爆發力的腿扣在自己肩上，幾乎是抱著它的大腿的姿勢，然後將自己炙熱的性器更加頂入那柔軟濕潤的肉穴中。

「阿!!!──啊哈──!」

這個姿勢可以更加深入眼前的肉體，他一次次的頂弄，甚至在這安靜的室內中發出了不小的水聲，他刻意的在每次頂弄中輾壓著那敏感的點，他當然知道哪邊可以讓惡魔更加的舒服。

「漢克...主人...!」

他看到了惡魔的額角光圈變成了紅光，甚至承受不了的開始發出哀求般的聲音。

漢克並沒有停下律動，反而扣住了康納的腿，將它修長的腿折起，抱在懷中，用著牙齒啃咬著它露在皮製衣物外頭飽滿的趾頭，然後用舌頭輕舔著趾縫間，看著它在人類的口中捲曲，惡魔的呻吟甚至變的更加委屈及甜膩，身上泛出了不明顯的紅色光澤，後頭的肉穴像是委屈的夾緊。

這真是他媽淫蕩極了。

 

「你真是天使嗎?」他鬆開了口中逃竄的腳趾，然後將那腿再次扣在了肩上，將自己的事物頂的更加深入。

「嗚...呼嗚....。」

惡魔並沒有回復他主人的話，它雖然被頂弄的像是喘不過氣，但還是將頭撇向另一側，他看到了那仿生天使後頸與他相同的契約符文，上頭原本黑色的字體已染上了鮮豔的紅色，讓人類忍不住伸手輕撫。

「RK800型號...有惡魔跟天使...型態。」它似乎艱難的挪動著臀部橋了一個漢克可以頂弄到它自己舒服的位置，那臀部在老神父眼中根本就騷的要命，稍稍用點力拉開臀瓣可以清楚的看到那帶著粉色的穴口吞吐著他的陰莖，他根本有些心不在焉的聽著他搭檔的解釋。「這型態戰鬥力比較強，哼嗯...，但消耗能比較多...阿嗯。」

他的頂弄幾乎無法讓它完整的說出一個句子，但它似乎認命的繼續執行著它主人的命令。

「用這種...方式...，嗯啊，我才能夠吃飽，阿...主人....。」

該死。

惡魔將頭抵在地上，那犄角幾乎卡在一旁，上頭沾著些藍色的血液，原本還張揚著的紅色蝠翼像是委屈的伏在一旁，漢克從後頭的頂弄讓它前面已經高潮了兩次，但人類一次都沒灌入它的腸道內，那依舊粗長炙熱的肉刃似乎快將它從中切半。

它被再次翻了個身，漢克拉住了它一雙修長的大腿，將它的下體完全呈現在自己的攻擊範圍內，然後再次用力的操弄。

他忍不住伏上前舔弄著那穿著著皮衣卻刻意露出的乳尖，雖在剛才的挺弄中已經像被疼愛過的腫脹，那兩粒乳珠在褐色皮膚中卻透著粉色。

「阿...阿嗯──！」

人類可以清楚看到惡魔張著的嘴有著像是吸血鬼般的細長銳牙，像是吸血鬼般，還有伸出外頭的鮮紅舌尖，他伸手就著他的牙齒劃開了自己的手指，將自己的鮮血餵食給在他身下輾轉呻吟的惡魔。

那就像是獻祭一般，它如鮮血般的舌頭纏上了老神父的手指，細細的吮著，發出了綿密的低哼，深褐的膚色也無法擋住它透出的血色。

「Fuck !」

他在最後的衝刺下將自己的灼熱完全射入了那幾乎吸附著他不放的肉穴中。

 

突然的一個失重感讓他幾乎無力的趴在康納的腹部上，他感到四肢無力且難受，但意識卻還是清醒的。

「漢克，我的主人。」

他聽到他的仿生天使如此叫喚他，那纏繞在他手上的尾巴終於鬆開，那身下的軀體慢慢的離開他的懷抱，然後他的臉被扳到了正面，他看到了那黑色鞏膜中的琥珀色，那映著自己的樣貌。

就像是魔法一般，他深褐色的皮膚像是破裂又像是蒸散的化開，他漸漸變回了那純白的樣貌，但髮色已經不再是那銀白色，而是帶著微捲的棕髮。

「抱歉，我說了謊。」

漢克感覺自己被好好的安放在地上頭還被墊了枕頭，他這角度可以看到天使那被自己操的無法密合的肉穴正慢慢流出自己射在裡頭的東西。

「我並沒有什麼惡魔天使型態，我本身就是個惡魔。」

神父看到了純白的天使用著他不應該存在的紅色尾巴將那從洞口中溢出的精液擠了回去。

「教廷知道了這裡會被異教徒攻佔的機率很大，他們拿你當作棄子，而我應該是要成為他們那一方將你殺死。」

天使跪到了神父身邊，並將已經不再蒼白的紅唇貼上他的，他口中有著奇怪的清香。

「我願與您共赴深淵。」

這是他在失去意識前聽到的最後一句話。

end


End file.
